The Mysterious Koopa Vile
by Angie Kagamine-chan
Summary: When the Koopalings get deathly ill by mysterious food, Peach and Bowser must team up to help find a cure. But will they find a cure before it's too late. Read on to find out. I have school so my chapter may not be up right away. AH. R&R. Might change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own any canon characters. I don't own my friend's OC that she requested both the story and her OC to use in this story. This is my second story but the first one was a fail, so I deleted it. Please note the whole plot of the story really doesn't start 'till later. I make my chapters kind of short because I like to leave readers in suspense. Please don't ask me to make my chapters longer. I do it however I need too. AH. R&R**.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deathly Cookies.

"Daddy!" Wendy screamed. She was having another tantrum. "What a brat." Lemmy said to Iggy in another room. "WHAT?!" Bowser said, annoyed. "Roy was chasing me again!" Wendy screamed.

"I'm getting hungry. You?" Iggy asked. "Yup, let's get something to eat." Lemmy said as he started walking towards the kitchen. When they got there, there was a huge mess. "It's messy!" Lemmy said. The 2 looked in the fridge and saw some cookies. "Wait. Shouldn't cookies be on a jar on the counter?" Iggy said. "Probably." Lemmy said. They took some cookies anyways. Lemmy ate his first. "Eww... This tastes nasty!" He said. "Are you ok Lemmy?" Iggy asked. "Yeah I'm fine... I think..." Lemmy said, saying the last part to himself. He fell over. "Lemmy?! LEMMY!" Iggy yelled.

Larry walked in. "What's going on?" Larry asked. "Don't eat the cookies! DON'T EAT THE COOKIES!" Iggy yelled. "Why not?" Larry wondered. Iggy gestured towards Lemmy. "Is he dead?" Larry asked. "No. He just fell over." Iggy exclaimed. "Let's go tell dad." Iggy suggested. "Dad! Dad! DAD!" Larry yelled. "WHAT?!" Bowser boomed. "Lemmy! He just collapsed! At least that's what Iggy told me!" Larry said frantically. Iggy rushed in holding Lemmy.

"I'll check it out..." Bowser said as he sighed and he took Lemmy into the Throne Room. _I'll call Peach!_ Bowser thought. He grabbed a little phone and dialed Peach's number. "Hello?" Peach answered as she picked up. "Hello my dear Peachy-Pie!" Bowser romantically said over the phone._ "Ugh. What do you want Bowser?"_ Peach said, obviously annoyed by him calling her 'Peachy-Pie.'

"Listen Peach, apparently Iggy and Lemmy were in the kitchen, and, uh, Lemmy apparently collapsed by what Iggy claims was a cookie, and I know you're a good healer, so, I need you're help." Bowser explained hoping she'd say yes._ "Ok. Fine. I'll help. But just this once."_ Peach said on the other end. "Ok. Thank you!" Bowser said and hung up. "Oh thank goodness!"

* * *

** So, hope you enjoy. This is AH. (Alternate History) please R&R. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be up sometime soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's notes: So thank you E-Mir the Luminoth-17. I hope this will be even better! I will introduce your character within the next little bit. This chapter and on are gonna have characters in 2-3 places at once, so it will be different points of view. Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blaze**

Bowser carried Lemmy as he passed by Iggy and Larry. "Is he dead?" Larry asked. "No. But I'll need Princess Peach to help me." Bowser said. "Are you gonna kidnap her again?" Iggy asked. "No. I called her. She'll be on her way soon." Bowser replied. "You _called_ her?" Larry asked in shock. "Apparently." Iggy said. "Well, I must be going." Bowser said as he took Lemmy to another room.

**Outside Bowser's Castle...**

Kamek was flying around when he saw Peach. "Princess Toadstool! What are you doing here?" Kamek said impatiently. "I'm here because Bowser called me." Peach replied. "Oh, I don't have time for jokes Miss." Kamek countered. "Oh just watch!" Peach said, growing almost as impatient as Kamek as she rang the doorbell, emitting a quick low music-like sound.

**Inside the castle...**

"It's a good thing he's little. Wait, I just heard the doorbell!" Bowser mumbled. He ran to the door, still holding Lemmy. He opened the door. Peach had her mouth open in shock. "You _do realize_ that Lemmy's not a baby right?" Peach asked. "Well, this is awkward..." Bowser said. "I'll leave you two alone." Kamek said and flew off elsewhere. "So let's go inside." Bowser said.

The pair walked in, only to find Bowser Jr. on the floor, with a bunch of crumbs. "I told him not to eat the cookies! He just ate one! I dunno what to do!" Larry said, panicking. "DO SOMETHING!" Bowser yelled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You know this isn't an overnight thing right?" Peach asked. "Um... Uh, of course." Bowser lied. "Well let's get going then. I got some stuff in my bag.

As Peach was walking outside, she saw a Human-Koopa hybrid. "Hi! I'm Blaze!" Blaze said. "Oh hi!" Peach replied. "Can I help?" Blaze asked. "Yes. Do you know what we're gonna do?" Peach asked. "Kamek told me, so yes." Blaze said. "Ok then." Peach said. The 2 walked inside. "So, let's get to it then." Blaze said.

"So, what took you so long?" Bowser asked. "We were talking as she got her bag. I'm here to help. So, what happened?" Blaze asked. "Well, it started with Lemmy, he apparently collapsed by a cookie, as Iggy claims." Bowser replied. "Hmm... Has it happened to anyone else?" Peach asked. "Just now happened to Junior." Bowser said sadly. "Well first off you might want to set Lemmy down somewhere, second, it might help if you make sure the others stay out of those cookies." Blaze said. Bowser looked at her with an expression that said _Well, duh!_ So let's go!" Peach said.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter just introduced my friend who requested the story's OC. So that's all I have to say, so, bye!Paste your document here...**

**Author's notes: So, thank you E-Mir the Luminoth-17. I hope this will be even better! I will use your character within the next little bit. This chapter and on are gonna have characters in 2-3 places at once so it will be different points of view. R&R!**


End file.
